When inputting an audible input sequence such as a command to a device such as a computer, a pause in the audible input sequence can cause the computer to stop “listening” for the audible input sequence in that e.g. the device stops processing the sequence and/or times out, and hence does not fully process the command.
Also in some instances, what the device may determine to be a pause in the audible input sequence may actually be silence after the user has finished providing the audible input sequence and waits for the device to process the audible input sequence. In such an instance, this may cause the device to process audio not intended to be input to the device and can even e.g. unnecessarily drain the device's battery.